Beautiful, Beautiful
by Somethinglikenew
Summary: Songfic of TophxAang... mostly friendship, but hinting of romance. first songfic and to song: Beautiful, Beautiful by Francesca Battistelli. Oneshot... and fluffy? I dunno.


**Songfic... I hope you enjoy it. Song is: beautiful, beautiful by Francesca Battistelli. It's a Christian song, but surprisingly, a lot of Christian songs make very good love songs. No der though, it's our love letter to God. *smiley face***

**Poem is ****There is another Sky ****by Emily Dickinson. One of my favorite poems.**

**But anyways, this is leaning more towards the friendship side, but it hints at romance. Some of it IS romance though. Erm… You'll have to use your imagination to decide the ages, some they are 12, some they are 16, 17… it's all good. Being older, Toph matures and starts to love poetry and whatnot sooo… that explains everything… I think. And by the way, Toph can and will have a soft side. We all know tough people are squishy on the inside.**

**Underlined and Italic: Lyrics… making them stick out**

**Oh, are we supposed to not claim the ATLA thing? I didn't do that for my first story. Ehh… I don't own Avatar: The last Airbender for Revenge and this story.**

**Also, first songfic (this is just a whole bunch of flashbacks, by the way)… and thanks a million for all your reviews. It means a lot. **

_Don't know how it is you looked at me_

Aang smiled as he watched the petite earthbender talk animatedly to Suki about food and ideas of relaxation. She seemed- calm and for once, she left her wise-ass marks behind. Her hair in her usual bun and her clothes green and badge, the earthbender looked back at Aang and smiled.

_and saw the person that I could be_

"Aang," she wept, "I don't know what to do anymore."

Toph buried her head in his chest, sobbing loudly. Aang took her in his arms and stroked his fingers through her hair, muttering words of comfort every now and then.

Aang then lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

_awakening my heart _

"Toph, you are amazing and you can do anything you want to. You will not let anything stand in your way. You confront and that is what makes you amazing. You are beautiful, just like your soul. I can not tell you what to do, but you must follow your own heart."

"But what if my heart doesn't say anything?" Toph wept and her arm tried to wipe the dry tears strung across her face.

"Then tell me, and I will guide you."

_breaking through the dark_

"Twinkles, let's run. Let's get away. I can't stand my parents. They're slowly building my prison more and more and they don't think I notice. Soon, they're going to marry me off to some rich earth nobleman. Please? May I come with you?"

_and suddenly your grace..._

"Yeah Toph. If that's what you really want, I'll do it. But tell me, is your heart really telling you to do this?"

"Well Twinkles, maybe me running away again will make the world even better."

Aang chuckled as they started to board the bison.

_Like sunlight burning at midnight,_

_Making my life something so beautiful, beautiful_

Aang wrote on the small piece of paper, knowing his thoughts would be safe there.

_She's so amazing. When I am down, she knows how to cheer me up. I think Iroh is starting to rub off on her. Her words- so sweet and gentle, allowing opinion and change. It's like when the world has gone dark and I am lost, I know she will always be there. She makes me... Happy. Something I'd thought I would never regain after Katara had left me. Not only that, she's beautiful. Her raven hair, delicate figure, her pale green eyes. If I told that to her face though, she'd think I was kidding. I know she seems so out of character. When she meets new people, she puts on the act of not caring. But I know her so much better. The thing is- I need her act. It helps me. I need her._

_Mercy reaching to save me,_

_All that I need,_

Aang smiled to himself, put the pen back in the ink bottle, and exited the room to go practice fire bending with Zuko. Once Aang was gone, Toph entered the tent and sat on Aang's chair. Her sensitive fingers went over the paper. She smirked and closed her eyes.

"Thanks for teaching me how to read, Zuko."

She kept on running over the last three words at the end. _I need her. I need her. I need her._

"I need you too, Twinkletoes."

_You are so beautiful, beautiful_

She fell asleep near the fire on Sokka's shoulder, but it was Aang who carried her to her tent. He laid her on the ground, took a blanket and covered her up to her chin. She snuggled with the blanket unconsciously. Aang gazed at the sleeping girl and slowly backed away. As he raised an earth tent for her, he whispered to the wind, "You're beautiful."

_Now there's a joy inside I can't contain_

Toph turned her head to the direction of the laughing airbender. Probably on one of his air scooters- whatever that is. Toph felt his light footsteps land softly on the ground. She chuckled to herself. Her nickname suited him perfectly. She felt Katara, Zuko, Sokka, and Suki chortling loudly. Maybe even obnoxiously. But it really didn't matter. She wished for times like this- where harmony and melody came together and created one perfect song. Yeah, that was a good way to phrase it. She smiled broadly and soon, started laughing with them as Suki cracked a joke about Sokka.

_But even perfect days can end in rain_

"How did this happen, Toph? I thought we were perfect! I loved her. I had her in my hands! She was right there, smiling back at me, reassuring me that we would be together forever! She was going to be my eternity! I- I had her in my hands and- and…" He ended weakly and knelt down as his knees buckled down from under. "I let her go," He wept. "I let her go. She's gone. She slipped through my fingers." He made a fist and stared at it for what seemed like hours. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

_And though it's pouring down_

Toph walked over deliberately toward the whimpering teen. She knelt down and pat his back.

"Look at me, Aang." She ordered.

Aang looked up hesitantly, expecting his former master to yell at him.

_I see you through the clouds_

"Aang," she said understandingly, "You can cry. It doesn't affect me. But it does affect you. Crying may be a way to let out those feelings you were ashamed of, but don't cry your all for her. Be strong, for yourself and for others. If you really love her, let her go. If you don't, you're just trapping yourself in a prison of regret and remorse and her in a prison of guilt. Cry, but move on. There are always better things in the end. Ever heard part of this?"

"_There is another sky; ever serene and fair. There is another sunshine; though it be darkness there. Never mind faded forests, Austin, never mind silent fields. Here is another forest; whose leaf is ever green, "_

_Shining on my face_

Toph continued the inspiring words inside of Aang's ear. And slowly, but surely, the airbender released chains of sorrow and pain. The words of poetry sang to him in Toph's sweet voice. He began to stand- stand and walk. And soon, he began to fly, determined of good things at the end of the troubled road.

_Like sunshine burning at midnight,_

_Making my life so beautiful, beautiful_

_Mercy reaching to save me,_

_All that I need,_

_You are so beautiful, beautiful_

Aang and Toph looked at each other after a late night of talking **(and JUST talking)**. Each worry, each joy, each trouble was laid out in front of them. One story, one telling was exchanged for another. Sometimes, a laugh found its way in and they would joke. But most was of sharing advice with each other.

"Best friends, right Twinkles?"

"Yeah Toph."

The two pre-teens pinkie swore it.

_I have come undone_

"Will you come with me to the festival, my dear lady?" Aang joked, bowing his head almost to the ground. In his hand was a vibrant red fire lily. It was breathtaking. Proud. Astonishing and thrilling.

Toph withdrew the striking flower from his hand delicately and smiled back.

"Yes, of course, my dear sir."

Aang offered his arm and she looped hers through his.

_But I have just begun_

Aang looked at the dainty earthbender as they sat on the ledge of a rock overseeing a small river. The sun had sent an array of magnificent colors across the sky.

"Did I do the right thing, Toph? When I took Ozai's bending away, it seemed like I took a part of him."

Toph closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth before the sun set.

"Yes, Airhead. I believe you did. Because of you, the world will start anew."

_Changing by your grace_

"Bubbles! Get up! Don't sit there like a baby! Face it like an earth bender!"

Aang reluctantly got up and attained his earthbending stance.

"Come on Twinkletoes! Firm, steady, unmovable! Be a rock!"

"Can we stop, Toph?" He complained. "It's been over two hours! I need a break!"

"Twinkles, at least it's not four hours! I can make that possible, you know! So stop your whining and do what I say!"

Aang shook his head in disbelief and followed his teacher's orders.

_Like sunshine burning at midnight,_

_Making my life so beautiful, beautiful_

_Mercy reaching to save me,_

_All that I need,_

_You are so beautiful, beautiful_

Katara and Zuko were in the fire nation palace, finally being married. Sokka and Suki settled down in the Southern Water Tribe, now elegant and graceful with all its elaborate buildings. That just left two benders. Two benders who wanted to confront, but ended up running. They needed each other, they knew that much. And somehow, at the bottom of their hearts, they knew they were destined for each other. But for now, they were friends. Friends that stuck close. Friends that supported each other no matter what. Toph and Aang sat and sat, thinking about life and what fate has brought to them. Life. Each other made life so beautiful, beautiful.

**I really like dramatic endings. Really. I do. It makes it sound…. Good. I dunno. I know Toph might not be in character. I didn't realize it until the bridge, so I snuck a scene of tough Toph… yyea…. So hope you enjoyed and constructive criticism would be very much appreciated. Ideas and whatnot are cool too… so yay! **


End file.
